The Fun House
by alkaidx10
Summary: sequel to Whispers in the Dark. 20 years later Adam Totec aka Adam Lambert has become god of a darker part of hell but he's bored of it. all he wants to do is to be a rock star but his father Pinhead thinks its stupid and wont let him.


(Well I don't own anything from hell raiser or ginger snaps I only own Mai/Night star and who ever else I put in the story oh Adam is Adam Lambert. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/. Well enjoy)

**The Fun House**

**Chapter: !**

**Adam loves to sing **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly. Humour. **

Adam was sitting in his thorn with one leg over the arm rest. Just lost in thought, with one messed up looking demon cleaning his boot that was once known as Trevor Gooden. After cenobite die they come to this would, the world called Darkness of Shadows, a world full of dead souls. Since Adam was born a god it was his job to rule over this part of hell but he really didn't want to.

"I'm so damn bored, there's nothing to do…" Adam bitched. "I want to go to the world of the living and make a sweet ass rock band. I know I would kick ass."

The little messed up demon rolled his pure black eyes. Adam saw that he did that and then kicked him across the room. "That's what you get for not thinking I cant make it! You little freak!" He said.

Angelique came into this thorn room wearing a dress that shows everything. "Hello my lord." She whispered.

"What the hell do you want?" Adam said getting very annoyed with her visits and trying to get in his pants and Adam thinks that's so gross since she was so old.

"I just wanted to see how you where doing my lord" Angelique rubbed her hands along Adams leg.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't touch me you old hag!" Adam snapped.

"What!" She shouted.

"Yeah you heard me old fucking hag!" Adam yelled. And laughed and that made him almost fell out of his chair.

"How dare you. You little brat!" Angelique shouted and stormed off.

Adam got up and grabbed the mic and yelled out. "Give me a beat Trevor!" The little demon did what he was told. "1. 2. 3! HIT IT!" Adam shouted and started to sing.

_Come and break me offCome and take me onCome and break me offCome and take me onDon't need detention, I'm the snitch; After school make me your bitchIn the hall, flash your tits; Behind the desk, suck my dickToday's lesson plan: it's how to give a rim jobBury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs_

Adam was singing out loud with Trevor singing too for back music. And Adam was dancing too.

_Seesaw, seesaw, slide my face up and downOn the desk, by lockers, fuck me on the playgroundI'll make time to get my A from a DI missed class for this now motherfucking rape meTeacher, teacher, teacher, show me your chestRing the school bell, it's time for recessTeacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+Take off my pants and make me start to fuss_

_Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whoreI want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboardTeacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after classI've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my assI've been a bad little boy and I need to be punishedWill you slap me, tap me, pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"A matter of fact, will you jump me in attack?Will you fuck my til I bleed, give me what I fucking need_

Pinhead walked into the thorn room to see his son singing again but this time the song was so sexual. He crossed his arms hoping Adam would but he didn't.

_Teacher, teacher, fuck me like my preacher; Be so naughty, do my bodyTake me down like you take this shotty, Go ahead and work your bodyWipe it with your cum shield, ooh rated X, deal... Like Jenna Jameson: "We can be more than just friends..."Teacher, teacher, teacher, show me your chestRing the school bell, it's time for recessTeacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+Take off my pants and make me start to fuss_

_Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whoreI want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboardTeacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after classI've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my assLike my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, upLike your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, downYou can raise me up, you can break me offI'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play_

Adam was jumping around the room like a crazy teen that so wants to be a rock star or just singer. You can tell he was having so much fun with all this. Even Trevor was having fun.

_Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, upLike your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, downYou can raise me up, you can break me offI'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my playTeacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+Take off my pants and make me start to fussTeacher, teacher, teacher, show me your chestRing the school bell, yeah, it's time for recess_

_Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after classI've been a bad boy so take that paddle to my assTeacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whoreI want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboardBe a whore for an A, got a couple of D'sHey, I can get real horny with B'sGotta take off your clothes but slow like a stripperSlide down my pole, I think I should tip her_

Pinhead was really starting to get annoyed with his son beaver. He was getting ready to summon the chains to stop his damn son from singing like a retard.

_My desk is gonna slap that ass, The test: oral, I think I'll passThrow me up against the desk, Throw me up against the deskI think *ha ha* I think I'm gonna pass this testTeacher, teacher, teacher, you're a sex angel from aboveI'll be your book worm and give you all my love….._

Adam finished the song and threw the mic. "Whoo that was fun! See I can make it as a kick ass rock star bitch!" He yelled in Trevor's face.

"ADAM!" Pinhead shouted. And walked over to his son. "What the hell are you doing and what kind of fucking stupid song was that?" He yelled.

"I don't know a song about me wanting to get laid, why?" Adam mocked his father like he always did. "A song is a song so what's the big deal pop." He sat back down on this thorn.

"Adam if you where not a god and fallowed under me, I would so kick your ass for acting so fucking stupid!" Pinhead shouted.

"Yeah, yeah you told me this many times and guess what. I don't care because I'm a god of the Darkness of Shadows that means I rule over you, so I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Adam hissed. "Even Trevor thinks I'm a cool ruler don't you Trevor?" The little brown demon looked at Pinhead and than back at Adam and nodded his head since he didn't want to get kicked again. "I rest my case." Adam smiled.

Pinhead really wanted to hit Adam in the face but he knew he couldn't he would have to leave that to Leviathan to handle.

"Now father I must get back to work like seeing if the dead souls are doing what there so post to be doing." Adam got up from his seat and bushed his hair like the emo style with some hair in front of the eye.

**( There the first chapter of the fun house hehe I wanted to get it started but it mite be while before I keep adding more chapters only because I need to finish some of my other stories as well but I will update this one as much as I can. The next chapter will be called ****A Father and Son Fight. ****) **


End file.
